


In Which Frank Is A Maid

by noneveragain



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge {Frerard} #1 [28]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: F/M, Frank isn't rlly dating Jamia it's just role play, M/M, frank is Gerard's maid, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at writing this type of stuff. That's why it's short and it sucks. Sorry ):</p>
<p>Original prompt// Role Play</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Frank Is A Maid

"Mr. Way, I got all of your dishes washed, the dogs are fed and the pool is treated and in about thirty minutes you can go in." Frank smiled at his boss Gerard. Frank was the maid for the Way's and Gerard was actually pretty attracted to Frank, but never said anything because Frank always wore that wedding ring that basically told Gerard he had no chance. 

"Thanks Frank. If you could do me one last favor and then you can go home." Gerard smiled, putting away the rest of his art supplies seeing as he had been painting a portrait for his brother. 

"Anything sir, what is it?" Frank smiled, setting the feather duster down and smoothing out his old t-shirt that he always wore to clean houses. 

"I have this portrait I'm making for Michael, my brother, you know him right?" Gerard asked, packing away his brushes in the brush portfolio he had bought years ago. 

"Yes I do. I clean his house on Saturday." Frank snorted, stepping into Gerard's art room a bit more and gazing at the many paintings that filled it. All painted by Gerard. Frank thought Gerard was truly inspiring and truly amazing at art. While others might see Gerard's art as simple blotches on the paper, Frank saw it as so much more. 

Frank saw it as Gerard expressing his inner aura with paint, his feeling and emotions with simple brush strokes that have a not so simple background to them. Gerard often spends days on a painting and never leaves his art room, a reason why Frank helped Gerard move a bed in there. 

"Nice," Gerard giggled before continuing, "I made him a portrait of him and I with out aunt Elena. Can you look at it and tell me-"

"Yes!" Frank squealed rushing over to the canvas that was facing the window which was on the opposite side of the room. 

"Oh my god! Gerard this is beautiful!" Frank smiled, looking at the painting up and down, totally mezmorized at what he was looking at. Gerard was really fucking good at painting people because these looked so incredibly lifelike and it was so amazing for Frank to see the finished product. 

"Really?" Gerard asked in disbelief, he honestly wasn't that proud of it but getting Frank's approval made him completely throw his opinions about it out the window that was currently drying the paint on the canvas. 

"Yes! This is literally gorgeous! You have to teach me how to paint as amazing as you one day!" Frank giggled, looking up at Gerard who was smiling so harshly he couldn't contain it. 

"Mikey is going to love it!" Frank said. 

"Aww thank you so much! It makes me so happy that you think so because it's always nice to have another persons opinion you know?" Gerard smiled softly, threading his fingers through his hair. 

"Aww you're welcome sir!" 

"Want to have a quick drink before you go back home?" Gerard asked, smiles still present on both of their faces. 

"Sure!"

~~~~~~

"So how's your wife?" Gerard asked, sipping lightly on the coffee Frank had made for the both of them. 

"She's doing fine, it's our marriage that's crumbling." Frank sighed, rubbing his eyes.

Frank and Jamia had been married for only two years and everything was failing, Jamia already having the divorce papers on hand so if Frank did one thing to her she could just get him to sign it and it'll all be over. 

This brought constant stress for Frank, having to be fake basically to Jamia, not being able to make a joke without her bringing up the fact that she has the papers on hand and is ready to end the marriage. 

Frank often thought, if she's so ready for the marriage to end, why don't she end it already instead of having to constantly threaten Frank that she's going to. 

"Oh gosh that's awful, what's happening?" Gerard asked, trying his hardest to hide the excitement because if Frank was available that meant he could have him. 

"She's just constantly threatening to divorce me and I'm getting real tired of it and fuck I don't know anymore." Frank sighed, running his fingers through his hair. 

"Maybe you should end it before she does? I'm not saying you have to or anything, but if it's messing you up that much, maybe that's a good idea you know?" Gerard tried, sipping his drink. 

"Yeah, I mean I've thought about that, but she owns the house I don't know where I can go. My family lives in New Jersey right now and I don't know if you know but New Jersey is really far from California." Frank forced a giggle, trying to lighten the mood a bit. 

"You can live here! I have multiple cars, you can use whichever whenever, I'll still pay you the same amount if you just keep cleaning and stuff." Gerard offered, the idea of Frank living with him making his heart swell with want. 

"Really? I can? Thank you Mr. Way! Thank you!" Frank screamed rushing to engulf Gerard in a massive hug, squeezing the artist in his arms tightly. 

"You're welcome honey." 

~~~2 week skip~~~

"Thanks again for letting me stay here.." Frank smiled, turning over to see Gerard snuggled up against Frank's back.

"Frank it's been two weeks and all you've done is thank me." Gerard giggled, squeezing Frank tighter against his body. 

"I know but, thanks. And thanks for last night too. I totally forgot how much better gay sex was than straight sex." Frank chuckled softly. 

"Well, you're welcome and I won't object to doing that again if you want." Gerard purred. 

"So is right now okay?" Frank said, grinding his morning wood on Gerard's leg. 

"Perfect.."


End file.
